


Finding Home

by Thoughtfulpencil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtfulpencil/pseuds/Thoughtfulpencil
Summary: Some fluffy shots between Connor and Hank learning to live together after the android revolution. No shipping.





	Finding Home

It had been 2 months since Hank had invited Connor to come live with him.  
The whole of the outside world was more or less in a state of chaos after the president had announced to reconsider the rights of androids- and to establish them as an intelligent life form equal and as deserving as humans. However, in the precinct and Hank’s home life had remained the same. 

Minus the fact that Hank now had a very intelligent, not so wise, less than a year old android living with him. 

But yeah, other than that, things were the same. 

“Hank, if you do not leave on route in the next four minutes you will not make it to work on time. Another infraction and you could be eligible for suspension of two weeks to a month.”

Hank could almost feel the ‘I gotcha old guy’ radiating from Connor. 

“Shut up. Cmon, get the car started. I’ll be ready in a couple of seconds.”

“Based on the state of your dress, I estimate at least two minutes of preparation in order to leave on your part. However, per request, I will get the car started. Don’t forget to feed Sumo and grab the lunch I prepared you before you leave. See you soon Hank.”

Hank was hoping Con would forget about the lunch. He was trying to get Hank on a health diet to ‘improve lifespan’ or whatever other crap the android had managed to come up with. Hank missed his burgers so much. 

Once he was sure he was out of earshot Hank couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Reaching down and grabbing the dog food he looked at Sumo. 

“What are we going to do with this kid?”

The dog just smiled and wagged his tail, not a care in the world. 

Hank wished he had the same mindset.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! I don’t know how often I’ll update this piece, it’s a great place for me to work through some writers block. I just needed to see more Hank being Con’s dad and teaching him the world. Thank y’all


End file.
